Up Against the World
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: Series of drabbles, which are really not drabbles. Chapter 3. Even a certain fella with crimson eyes couldn't help but to bore a hole at the back of her skull because even he was mildly amused by her loud groveling.
1. His love Her wrath Their fate I

**His Love, Her Wrath, Their Fate**_  
__By xAvenging Angelx_

_**Dedicated:** _Cindy_, for being the coolest person : )_

* * *

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

_She's stubborn_  
_She's irrational_  
_She's temperamental_  
_She's sentimental  
__She's comical_  
_But she's also my girl_

_She can never keep a straight face during staring contests_  
_She can never win arm wrestling matches_  
_She can never stop smiling_  
_She can never stop laughing_  
_She can never stop singing childish songs like 'row row row your boat'  
Even after I tell her to stop_

_She has an illogical fear of the dark_  
_She has an illogical fear of fire_  
_She has an illogical fear of cats_  
_She has an illogical fear of the future_  
_She has an illogical fear of trusting_  
_Yet she always clings onto me_  
_Even after I let her fall_

_She always acts before she thinks_  
_She always pays attention to nothing_  
_She always is oblivious to her surroundings_  
_She always is there for me_  
_Even after I betray her_

_I love her because she is irritating_  
_I love her because she is dim-witted_  
_I love her because she is talkative_  
_I love her because she is faulty of being imperfect_  
_I love her because so am I._

**_- Natsume Hyuuga_**

That sap. That stupid blubbering sap.

A fetal growl escaped from my throat, the note that I had recently received was now crumbled up in my fist.

How dare he call off our engagement just like that.

I've given up so much for the sake of our future wedding. I left my job because he couldn't stand the fact that I would've been working when he had a steady job that could provide a roof over our heads and much more. I left my heartless reputation because he preferred meeker girls who weren't as independent as I. I dropped my social life because he either hated my friends or my 'friends' hated me for snagging him.

No.

My effort wasn't going to end with… With this stupid poem!

The throbbing of my headache worsen, I tossed aside the letter and rubbed my temples. He had made it seem so easy just to leave everything behind to chase after the object of his affections. He had made it like it was a simplest decision in the world to give up everything for love.

I, on the other hand, wasn't built that way. I was made for efficiency. I always thought that love was nonexistent, and only the ludicrous chased after it. I always thought that family came before that so-called love. I always thought that wealth and power came before emotions.

That was my disposition on the subject of love and life, and he just defied them all.

I picked up my phone and angrily pressed out the only number that I knew by heart.

"Hello?" the rumbling masculine voice greeted me.

"Fuck you, you bastard," I snarled.

I heard him chuckle lowly before he drawled, "I see that you haven't read the back of the paper. It said '_no hard feelings, Imai_.'"

"No hard feelings," I repeated monotonously before saying it again with livid conviction, "No hard feelings?! You left me at the altar decked out in a white dress and radiating humiliation because the spectators had to witness you ditching me. You ran out when that _bitch_ left in tears. You are telling me to have no hard feelings when I gave up everything for you? That's going a breech too far, even for you Hyuuga."

"Imai," he spoke up impatiently after my rant, "We don't love each other. For Christ's sake, we refer to each other by our last names. You want to get married into a relationship like that? Open your eyes. I set both of us free."

"You set yourself free, buddy," I snarled, "You did nothing for me."

"Really?" he scoffed, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Really," I confirmed adamant.

"So you are telling me that you were going to be okay playing housewife? That you could lived happily just bearing my children and that was virtually your only job in society? That you were going to be okay staying silent and biting back your usual cold remarks? That you could live without regretting that you picked without ever experiencing the true feeling of love?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"You lie," he retorted.

"I don't," I defended myself, "I'd be okay because my family would have been proud of me. And their approval is all that matters to me."

"You can't live like that, Imai," he finally spoke up in a softer tone, "You can't please everyone. Before society, before your friends, and most definitely before your stupid family… You need to be content with yourself first."

"I'm content if my family's happy," I stubbornly fought back with. I knew that it was useless, but I'm not going down without a fight.

"No you are not. That's just an empty feeling for contentment. That type of joy is shallow and never last long," Natsume disagreed with me, "And besides. If you did marry me… We would end up killing each other eventually. Would your parents be proud of you then?"

I said nothing in return, and knowing that, he chuckled.

Stupid asshole chuckled at me!

"Well, I got to go now," I changed the subject, "Because thanks to you, I've got to get my job back."

"Right," he replied nonchalant.

"And by the way…"

"Hn?" he grunted.

"You suck at writing poetry, you sap. I don't see how that girl ever managed to fall for you."

I could picture the smirk on his face, "You know how she fell for me. You probably even fell for me during the period of our engagement."

"Right," I snorted, "Because everyone likes psychotic jerks with a streak of jealousy and dominance. And of course, everyone loves the people who walk out on their own wedding day. Pft. You caught me, I'm completely and irrationally in love with you, Natsume Hyuuga."

"I sense a 'will you marry me' question going to be asked here."

"How did you ever guess," I replied back sweetly, and then spitting out with venom, "You are a bastard."

"What? Now are you going to threaten me?" he taunted.

"I'll do worse," I started, "I'll kill Mikan."

"Wait.. Wha---" he half-gasped, half-not. I hung up on him. Revenge will never be as sweet as this.

* * *

**T**_o_** B**_e_** C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d...**  
_because I'm a lazy bum right now & drabbles are seriously not supposed to be this long._


	2. Of Gym Class Discussions I

**Of Gym Class Discussions**  
_By xAvenging Angelx_

* * *

_**Dedicated:** _Michelle _because I haven't even started working on the chapter of her favorite story. SORRY! I hope this makes up for it._

* * *

"It's so hot in here. They honestly should not pack us up together like sardines on the bleachers. So hot. Oh my God."

The complaining came from the none other Mikan Sakura's lips. Decked out in black, it was _**so**_ hard to tell why she was burning up against the unusually warm sunrays that were streaming in through the big glass windows of the gymnasium. She sat on the third to the top bench on the bleachers with Hotaru and Anna. Meanwhile, Surmire and Koko sat on the bench that was one level lower.

"It's getting hot in here ---" Koko winked from behind Surmire's hair as he begun to sing off-key to that Nelly song.

"If you finish that, I will eliminate you," Hotaru bluntly cut off the singing, which was a relief to everyone else who was sitting within 100 meters from Koko.

"Jeez. Someone gets cranky in the weather."

"So what are you guys going to do? I'm for ultimate sports!" Anna unintentionally interrupted the conversation with her contagious enthusiasm for gym. She was the more athletic girls of the class. The rest of the female population were too lazy to look like a fool in a class filled to the brim with cute boys because of their lack of hand-eye coordination… Unless you were either Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura.

Hotaru just never really cared about gym. She's even scoffed before, _'It's only gym. My parents don't care if I fail that class.'_

And Mikan… To simply put it, she's shameless. She didn't care how many people saw her dancing ridiculously in the middle of the class… Which she's actually done multiple times.

"Huh…?" Mikan blinked.

"Didn't you pay attention to the gym teachers?! You can either pick dance or ultimate games. For dance, you're going to do line-dances like the Cupid Shuffle, and for ultimate games, it's stuff like capture the flag," Surmire replied with a roll of her eyes, "I'm definitely doing dance. At least with that, I'll actually walk out of gym with an A for the first time in my life."

"You. Are. A. Lifesaver! Surmire I lurve you!" Mikan squealed, "I had no clue what Anna was talking about."

"Get off of me! It's too hot."

Mikan had squished Surmire to the point where Surmire almost stopped breathing from the tightness of Mikan's grip.

"Too bad, I'm cold now!"

"Gay," Koko scorned. His blunt tone didn't match up with the amused twinkle in his brown eyes.

"YOU shouldn't be talking, Koko! You were the one who offered Mochu your spare of pants," Mikan complained, referring to the previous events that went on before everyone was shoved onto the bleachers. Mochu was peevish that his shorts were too short and Koko had offered him his pair of pants to make up for it.

"Mikan… It's not THAT abnormal. People share their stuff. It's a little activity called borrowing, which you usually participate in," Hotaru pointed out.

"Yeah Mikan," Koko stuck out his tongue at the brunette, "Listen to Hotaru!"

"BUT IT'S KOKO! Knowing him, when they got to the locker room… Koko stripped out of his shorts and went like _'here you go, sweet thang,'_" Mikan persisted.

"Very true… I bet they are lovers and going to get married," Anna giggled with her input.

"Wait… Isn't Koko going out with Surmire?" Yuu chimed in randomly. He had been sitting on the left side of Mikan, but had stayed quiet up until that moment.

"Surmire is just the cover up! Shut up or else his elaborate plan will be blown!" Mikan scolded Yuu as she swatted his arm.

"Wow… Mikan… Wow," Hotaru commented dryly with a sardonic look on her face. Sometimes she wondered why the two of them were even friends to begin with.

"Koko! I want to get the Man of Honor!" Mikan squealed as she poked Koko's arm.

"…Don't you mean Best Man…?" Koko shot Mikan a weird look.

"Don't ruin my fun."

"I will."

"Koko don't," Surmire broke in. She leaned in to peck Koko's cheek as if she was trying to persuade him to stop. Of course, she was irritated at both Koko and Mikan, but Koko was always easier to calm down. Now it was made even easier since the two of them had been going out for quite a while now.

"I will."

"Koko. I said NO."

"So?"

"You really are saying no?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not kissing you no more," Surmire replied back ablaze. Her chin was jutted out, her arms crossed against her torso, and her eyes conveying the unspoken question of if her boyfriend would crack after her restriction.

"…"

"Teacher! People are crushing my innocent eyes by making out in front of me!" Mikan yelped after witnessing Koko and Surmire sucking faces. She even jumped up a little by being surprised by the turn of events. She was expecting Koko to end up surrendering to her and then the two would kiss… But no. They were impatient and were sucking faces without the verbal surrendering.

* * *

_**Next part to this drabble will be posted tomorrow!**_  
Pinky promise.  
_(P.S. This actually did happen in my own gym class. So leave a review for my friends and I, eh? (; ) _


	3. Of Gym Class Discussions II

**Of Gym Class Discussions**  
_By xAvenging Angelx_

* * *

_**Dedicated:**_ Sam and Ai _for being the coolest reviewers ever! : )_

* * *

"We need five more people to switch from ultimate games to dance. If you guys don't even out, you know the consequences. I'd hate to see both classes having to get shorten because not enough people signed up for dance," the female gym teacher spoke up after looking at the sign-up sheets.

_(The teacher meant that the class would shorten because instead of the gym class dividing into two… They would stay together and have to do both dance and ultimate games.) _

"Oh my god! Koko! Koko! Koko! Please! Please! Please! I'm going to kill myself if I have to play sports! Please! Please! Get out of ultimate games for me!" Mikan pleaded with the best puppy dogface that she could muster.

"No."

"Please! Please! Please! I seriously will stab myself because you won't switch out," Mikan clasped her hands together and begged Koko. She hated 'ultimate games' with a burning passion; she didn't care how many stares that she was getting from the people around her. Even a certain fella with crimson eyes couldn't help but to bore a hole at the back of her skull because even he was mildly amused by her loud groveling.

"…No, sorry Mikan."

"SURMIRE!"

"Koko! Do it!"

"Fine," Koko rolled his eyes before jumping to his feet in reflex, "Natsume!"

The group that consisted of Hotaru, Anna, Mikan, and Surmire all turned to the right to see why Koko left so suddenly to talk to the antisocial kid in the class. The jokester had made a couple of huge hand gestures, and then Natsume curtly nodded. He then took the actions that no one would have ever expected in a million years… He shuffled up to the table in order to switch both his and Koko's name from ultimate games to dance.

"Whoa! Why is he switching?" Anna breathed out. Her blue eyes shone with wonderment.

"Koko probably forced him," Surmire shrugged as if it was common to see Natsume signing up for an activity that deemed to be girlish.

"No way! Look how easily he got up! He didn't even hesitate to switch out of ultimate games with Koko! Wait… WHOA! He's blushing! Natsume fucking Hyuuga is blushing!" Mikan shout-whispered to the group. The fact was accurate. Natsume Hyuuga's face was tinged with pink because of feeling like he lost some of his man dignity for joining some chick thing.

"Idiot. Shut up," Hotaru hissed as she lightly slapped Mikan's arm.

"Oh! I bet he liiiikess Hotaru. Remember that gym project where we had to create and present our game? Remember how Koko got Ruka and Natsume to volunteer to demonstrate our game? And when I told them that we only needed one of them? Ruka just left without a second glance, but Koko and Natsume had a kind of staring contest. Then Natsume retreated? HE WANTED TO BE THE VOLUNTEER BECAUSE HE LIKES HER AND THAT'S WHY HE WANTED TO SWITCH TO DANCE!" MIkan explained excitedly to Anna and Surmire. She knew that Hotaru would probably end up punching her or something for saying that in front of her face.

"I know right? Hotaru is the prettiest one… But who knows. He might've liked one of us," Anna half-agreed and half was nonchalant.

"Oh yeah! If it wasn't Hotaru, it was probably that sweet cheerleader that ended up wanting to work with us. You know, his ex-girlfriend was one, except she was a complete bitch? Plus, that sweet cheerleader was reaaaal pretty! Then if it's not them, then it's probably you, Anna. You are so cute!" Mikan squealed.

Anna giggled along with Mikan. When everyone started to gossip with each other about why Natsume Hyuuga decided to sign up and who else would join in the dance class, Mikan let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Surmire caught the sigh and looked at Mikan with her green eyes expressing worry, while Anna disregarded it.

"Eh."

"Eh?" Surmire raised one of her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I just wished he liked me back. But obviously he doesn't because I'm not his type. I'm so loud and annoying and just ew. I swear, I probably get on his nerves. And that's really sad because I haven't even spoken like three words to him!" Mikan sighed once more, "I wish that I had Hotaru's mysterious and exotic looks. I wish I had Anna's personality and your fashion sense."

"Awh, Mikan! Don't worry. He's a jerk," Surmire consoled.

"I went to middle school with him… He isn't all that great and besides… He does drugs!" Surmire's face clouded with unreadable emotions from the very last bit, "Besides. You have something that we all don't have. You have a great heart and that beats all of us by a mile."

"You flatter me," Mikan stated dryly, not convinced by the compliment, "But he's one damned cute drug addicted jerk."

"You are obsessed."

"I can't help it. I fall rarely, but I fall hard."

With that, a silence fell between the group of friends. Surmire turned away from Mikan to whisper to Koko inconspicuously. The jokester's face was crunched up, signaling his dislike to whatever Surmire was saying. Hotaru started to do her homework while Anna and Mikan were both lost in their trains of thoughts.

Before long, everyone finally evenly distributed themselves to be a part of the dance class or to stick with ultimate games.

"Wait! Why isn't Koko coming with us?!" Mikan squeaked out when the dancing portion of the class left the gym to go outside. She watched as all of the girls filed out, but there was no sign of Koko… Or Natsume, the real person that she was looking for.

"Ruka refused to dance," Surmire explained her boyfriend's actions, "Natsume said that he'd sign up if Ruka would sign up too, and Koko was a hundred percent sure that Ruka would sign up because he's so nice and willing… But Ruka was being stubborn, so Koko and Natsume both backed out."

"The only reason Ruka didn't come was because he's too scared of losing his manly pride," Hotaru snorted, "Plus he's got two left feet that he's unwilling to admit about."

"Ugh. I wanted to see Koko dance and record it and laugh at him," Mikan pouted, "Then I would've posted it online so that other people can join me making fun of Koko!"

"That's another reason why he didn't come… He's terrified of you," Surmire pointed out with a smile.

"Darn," Mikan snapped her fingers in mock disappointment, "It's too bad that he can't run away from me forever…"

A bone-chilling smirk graced Mikan's lips and Hotaru smiled to herself, "I taught her well."

* * *

_I'm sorry that my gym class isn't an exciting read..._  
_But it calms me down... So yeah._  
_The continuation of this story will be released **AFTER**_  
_I update the continuation for the very first drabble._

**- ST**

(**P.S** I'm going to reply to every single of these reviews as soon as I'm not tired. Sorry if you think that I'm a b*tch for not replying... Haha!)


End file.
